Si tu no estas
by Shin Black
Summary: Remus, luego de que Sirius sea encerrado en Azkaban song fic con la cancion de Rosana Tiene Yaoi y MPREG sino te gusta, no entres. Dejen RR GRACIAS.


**Si tu no estas aquí**

---------

Basada en la canción de Rosana Sirius-Remus. Dedicado a mi más grande amiga, Jessica, y a mi prima Karina por su cumple de 15 que esta próximo. También dedicado a mis dos grandes amores, René y Leandro. (Algo de MPREG hay en este fic, sino lo toleras, VETE!) YAOI.

---------

_**No quiero estar sin ti.**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí.**_

_**Me sobra el aire.**_

Remus Lupin……..un muchacho de 23 años, con todo una vida por delante caminando tristemente por el pavimento mojado por la suave lluvia que caía. Recordaba aquellos días con su mejor amigo y amante Sirius Black, y también recordaba porque ahora estaba solo.

Una brisa le hace llegar a su oído aquella suave melodía "_**No quiero estar sin ti, si tu no estas aquí, me sobra el aire"**. _Tomo un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que caían.

Recordaba aquellos ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos grises mirándolo durante la hora de clase, aquellos besos, dulces y calidos que le proporcionaba noches infinitas de amor y placer. Y siguió caminando, lo único que podía hacer era eso, su dolor era tan grande que ni siquiera pensaba a donde iba, solamente se dejaba llevar por sus pies y la dulce melodía de la canción.

_**No quiero estar así.**_

_**Si tu no estas,**_

_**La gente, se hace nadie.**_

La canción seguía y Remus igual. Recordaba aquellos días en Hogwarts, con sus amigos.

----FLASH BACK----

-"Remus! ANDA! Deja ese libro y vente con nosotros, llevas rato estudiando"- la voz de James resonó por toda la habitación.

-"Anda Moony, tenemos una sorpresa para ti abajo!"- esta vez su dulce amor, Sirius, hablaba.

Remus no aguanto más y se fue hacia la sala común donde luego que entro gritaron todos SORPRESA!

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Remus.

-"FELICIDADES MOONY!"- gritaron sus 4 amigos, James, Peter, Sirius y Lily.

-"Gracias chicos, en verdad es una bonita sorpresa"

-"Bueno……aquí esta tu regalo Moony"- dijo Sirius besándolo.

-"Que avaro eres Sirius ¬¬"

-"jejeje, aun no llega mi cheque"

Ese día se divirtieron mucho, Sirius y Remus tuvieron su noche especial (jejeje) y todo era feliz, pero ya no……Ya no es feliz sin Sirius.

------ FIN FLASH BACK -----

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no se**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote.**_

_**Si tú no estas aquí, sabrás,**_

_**Que dios no va entender porque te vas.**_

La música seguía acorde los sentimientos de Remus, Paro frente la enorme prisión de Azkaban, mirando cada una de las rejas…….hace menos de un año que Sirius estaba ahí….no pudo evitar llorar, nunca hubiera pensado eso de Sirius, mucho menos ese dolor que sentía sabiendo que probablemente……..Sirius había dado fin a la vida de sus mejores amigos…..le parecía tan ilógico, tan estúpido, y a la vez tan trágico.

El pequeño Harry, casi un hijo para Sirius y Remus, ya no estarían allí, ya no….Y aun no sabia, porque aunque pasara el tiempo……y aunque Sirius ya no estaba con el….lo seguía amando.

_**No quiero estar sin ti.**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí, me falta el sueño,**_

_**No quiero andar así,**_

_**Latiendo un corazón, de amor sin dueño.**_

Remus estaba en su casa, la lluvia caía y hacia un suave ruido en el asfalto, miro la ventana con unas pobres cortinas cubriéndolas para que no se filtre la luz, no tenía dinero para comprar unas nuevas.

No podía dormir desde hace mucho, iba perdiendo peso y estaba prácticamente Débil, aun así era muy joven para morirse de dolor, de llanto, morir llorando, de hambre, de sueño. Sus hermosos ojos dorados se cubrieron de lágrimas.

-"Papá"- Una vocecita se oyó.

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no se**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote.**_

_**Si tú no estas aquí, sabrás,**_

_**Que dios no va entender porque te vas.**_

Paso bastante tiempo, aun así Remus no podía olvidar aquellos días, no podía creer que seguía amando a ese hombre después de todo lo que hizo, de todas las familias que destruyo.

Los Pettigrew, estaban destruidos, habían perdido a su hijo menor y ahora estaban llorando el dedo de su hijo, lo único que quedo de Peter.

Los Potter, Jasón, Andrea y Jeremy Potter, el padre, madre y hermano menor de James, también estaban llorando la muerte del Joven James Potter, Jasón Trato de poder tener la tutoría del pequeño Harry, pero Dumbledore dijo que estaría mejor con los Muggles por razones que aun nadie sabe.

Los Evans, en definitiva Liz Quellus de Evans y Britón Evans, los padres de Lily y Petunia, no pudieron hacer nada por su nieto Harry, dos días luego, cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Lily, Liz falleció de un ataque al corazón y Britón choco con un auto estando 5 días en coma y falleciendo, Harry quedo al poder de Petunia.

Y por Ultimo, los Black-Lupin, La familia de Remus había fallecido hace tiempo, y la familia Black no quería saber de ellos, aun así, Remus, gracias a unos polvos muy parecidos a los polvos flu, que podían a través de un proceso, embarazar a un hombre luego de haber ingerido esos polvos en base de agua y haber tenido relaciones con su pareja luego. Había dado a luz a tres niños, Gabrielle, de 5 años, Evan de 3 años y el menor Christian de 1 año. No solo había destrozado el corazón de todas esas familias, sino de sus tres pequeños hijos.

_**Derramaré mis sueños**_

_**Si algún día no te tengo.**_

_**Lo más grande se hará, **_

_**Lo más pequeño.**_

-"Quero jugo Evan!"- gritó el pequeño Christian que ya tenía 5 años de edad.

-"Pues no te lo daré"- dijo Evan que tenía 7.

-"Ya basta ustedes dos……..Evan dale el jugo a Christian"- dijo Gabrielle, el mayor de los tres hermanos.

-"Te pareces a Papá"- dijo Evan al ser regañado no tuvo mas opción de entregar el jugo.

-"padece papi jeje"- se rió Christian.

Remus volvió del súper, encontrándose con el desayuno hecho y sus hijos levantados.

_Sirius, si vieras todo lo que esta pasando ahora con tus hijos, lo mucho que crecieron, lo mucho que extrañan tener otro padre, lo mucho que te quieren, sobre todo Gabrielle, que casi paso hasta ahora la mitad de su vida contigo._

_**Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas, esta vez.**_

_**Tratando de entender quien hizo**_

_**Un infierno en paraíso**_

_**No te vayas nunca……**_

_**Porque no……. puedo estar sin ti.**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire.**_

Remus estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirando un álbum fotográfico……aquellos días felices……aquellos días donde todo era sonrisa, carcajadas…….desaparecieron y solo quería un futuro mejor para Gabrielle, Evan y Christian……

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no se**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote.**_

_**Si tú no estas aquí, sabrás,**_

_**Que dios no va entender porque te vas.**_

Quemo el álbum de fotos, cortando aquel pasado……

_**Si tu no estas aquí, no se**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote.**_

_**Si tú no estas aquí, sabrás,**_

_**Que dios no va entender porque te vas.**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí…..**_

FIN

--------------------

Me gusta esta canción, además necesitaba expresarme de alguna manera, últimamente me he sentido deprimido, espero que le guste este fic, cualquier cosa……..siempre estoy aquí y los RR me ayudan a levantarme el ánimo.

GRACIAS.

SHIN BLACK.


End file.
